


New Perspective

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, allusions to one night stand between James/Keith, character blaming themselves and other characters for things, character having trouble adjusting, mention of Shiro/Curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Atlas Shiro and Atlas Kolivan have a talk about things and Shiro reveals his new perspective.
Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332607
Kudos: 1





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

New Perspective

“What do you want Kolivan?” He asked when the Galra found him in the out of the way observation deck on the Atlas. “I didn’t think we had a meeting until tomorrow.” He had been trying to avoid the others until it was time to discuss the latest considerations for them landing on this Earth.

“I wish to discuss the situation between you and the paladins,” Kolivan said which meant it was really about Keith and Kolivan was just trying to be circumspect. He’d heard all the various rumors about what was going on with Keith it was impossible not to. “I think you are being too hard on them.”

“Hard on them, I haven’t done anything to them,” he said trying not to let his annoyance show. “I’ve just been taking time to deal with my new perspective on things.” Once the job of getting the Atlas transferred to Allura had been completed he’d wanted some time by himself to figure out who he was now that he had the clone’s memories.

“I can understand the need for self reflection but your ignoring them and it is making them feel that you blame them for things,” Kolivan said and again he knew he was actually talking about Keith. “You need to speak to them to let them know you do not consider them guilty of anything.”

“But the thing is Kolivan, I kind of do consider them guilty of some things,” he said and saw Kolvian start. “I mean there’s plenty of guilt to go around for them, for me and for you too come to think of it.” He could tell that threw Kolivan. “And until I finish sorting things out I am not going to absolve anyone of anything.” He wanted to to make sure when they talked about it he said everything he needed to say so nothing festered under the surface waiting to blow up again. 

He was curious what tract Kolivan would take in response to that the Galra was too shrewd to just let it go but he wouldn’t ask him directly what he was angry about. That just wasn’t the Blade commander’s style so he was curious how he’d try to find out. “This new perspective of yours what have you learned from it?”

And there it was not direct but in the general area of things he might be mad about. “Among other things how much I’ve been sleep walking threw life ever since Allura put me in this body and since your really curious about my feelings on Keith how much Keith and the others let me down when they ignored that anything was wrong.” He could tell Kolivan wanted to say something but he didn’t. “And now that I have the clones memories it shows me how I failed the team and how wrong I was about Keith being ready to lead.”

“Keith is a great leader,” Kolivan said in a defensive tone and he understood why Kolivan though that even though it was completely wrong. “He led Voltron to victory in several battles even liberating your world.”

“Keith and the others followed directions from others and won because of Voltron’s power not because they made the right decisions,” he said seeing Kolivan start again with surprise. “Keith led like a Galra, like Zarkon would have and it explains why we lost so much and how easily we were all led around while this different universe thrived.” He could tell Kolivan wanted to object but he raised a hand, “I’m no better, I let the fact I felt completely disconnected keep me from seeing any of what was going on and just going through the motions every single one of us in any position of authority failed constantly.” He looked back out at the other Earth visible as a blue marble in the distance. “And now I have to sort through things and decide where I go from here especially in personal matters.”

“What do you mean personal matters,” Kolivan asked a hint of a question there clearly trying to steer the conversation back toward Keith. He guessed that confirmed the rumor that Keith was spiraling after his disastrous one night stand. Still he was annoyed there was no reason for Kolivan to question his personal life. 

“I’m dating someone, well sort of dating it isn’t official, it couldn’t be while I am their commanding officer,” he said thinking about Curtis. “He’s cute, funny and nice but I wouldn’t have gotten together with him if I hadn’t felt so disconnected.” He sighed, “Every other relationship in my life from before I was put in this body felt muted so the spark of attraction with someone new was such a relief to me.” He sighed, “And now I’m faced with the fact that now that I am no longer so disconnected that I probably will have to end it.” He glanced back at Kolivan, “I mean I’m grateful to finally feel like myself but I think I’d have had an easier path to happiness if I didn’t.” He could easily picture his more disconnected self spending a life time of happiness with Curtis but now he couldn’t picture staying together with him which meant he was going to have end it. “Look, once I’m ready I’ll talk to Keith and we’ll hash out everything but I’m not doing that until I’m more together in my head.” He saw Kolivan nod but the Galra still looked as if he was going to say something. “Besides you should be getting ready to deal with the fact that there is another Kolivan out there how will the Blades of this universe deal with you and Krolia.” He could tell instantly by Kolivan’s face that he’d already thought about things and wasn’t happy. 

The End.


End file.
